Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-39965126-20191011132533/@comment-24275038-20191019083608
Numbaars a écrit : Et comme si le cri de guerre de joz prouvait qu’il avait eu du mal alors que dans le manga il l’arrête en 1 seconde Bah c'est justement DANS LE MANGA qu'il s'encre au sol, et balance son cri de guerre en levant les bras en l'air. Et qu'est-ce que tu ne te comprends pas dans mes explications lorsque je te dis que le manga a traité la scène en 2 images et que par conséquent on ne pouvait nullement juger de la difficulté de Joz à arrêter la lame d'air ? Dans le manga, on voit que le corps de Joz est en train de vibrer au contact de la lame d'air (signes de vibrations/tremblements qui entouraient le corps de Joz au loin), sauf que les vibrations avaient disparues lors de la 2e image. Alors quoi, tu vas aussi nous dire que le corps de Joz a vibré juste une seule seconde ? Joz a arrêté la lame d'air juste devant le bateau, JUSTE DEVANT LE BATEAU OUI, il faut que je vous colle une capture d'écran en face des yeux pour que vous l'admettiez ça ? Et pour la puissance de la lame d'air... S'IL VOUS PLAIT ARRÊTEZ AVEC CA CE N'EST PAS LE SUJET, LE DÉBAT PORTE SUR LA PERTE DE PUISSANCE DE LA LAME D'AIR DE SON EMISSION A L’ARRIVÉE SUR JOZ ! Lorsque je dis que Mihawk était tellement loin que son corps semblait être un petit point à l'horizon... C'EST UN FAIT. Lorsque je dis que la lame d'air a été balancée à ras le sol et qu'elle a tout déchiqueté sur son passage, donc que c'est une circonstance atténuante de plus... C'EST UN FAIT. Lorsque je dis que Joz était le meilleur candidat possible face à une lame d'air... C'EST UN FAIT. Lorsque je dis que les lames d'air sont semblables à de la bricole pour un épéiste et qu'elles sont là pour compenser le manque de portée, et que la véritable puissance d'un épéiste réside dans ses coups tranchants à même l'épée... C'EST UN FAIT. Lorsque l'autre contributeur vous dit qu'une technique particulière est nécessaire pour trancher du diamant, et que la lame d'air était à la base destinée à Barbe Blanche - donc non adaptée au cas d'un homme diamant comme Joz... C'EST UN FAIT. EXEMPLE : Ce n'est pas pour rien que Zoro tente un Shishi Sonson sur Kaku alors qu'il avait juste avant utilisé bien plus puissant comme technique... En vain. Il y a une logique derrière, une méthodologie. Le Shishi Sonson n'est pas plus puissant que les techniques à 3 sabres de Zoro d'Enies Lobby, mais il est plus adapté face à un adversaire en métal. CQFD. Lorsque j'utilise le cas Zoro pour démontrer que plus une lame d'air parcours du chemin, plus elle s'affaiblie, C'EST A TITRE D'EXEMPLE, PERSONNE ICI N'A DIT QUE MIHAWK ÉTAIT PLUS LOIN DE BARBE BLANCHE QUE ZORO DE PICA. Contributeur 84.100 : "Si Mihawk a dit : puisqu'il est proche... C'est que justement la distante entre eux était faible. J'interprête juste ce que je lis et vois dans le manga." Bon. J'ai la version anglaise OFFICIELLE '''sous les yeux. Voici '''MOT POUR MOT ce qu'il dit : "This is merely a conjecture....but the true distance between us and that man....'seems rather small."'' En réponse à : "actually gonna fight, are ya ?" de Doflamingo. Deux choses : Doflamingo doute de l'implication réelle de Mihawk dans la guerre (ce qui colle avec son comportement plus que douteux, notamment ses lames d'air faiblardes balancées à Luffy), et Doflamingo est attentif au cas de Mihawk. Comme quoi le mec n'est pas n'importe qui. Déjà ton histoire de si proche... '''N'EXISTE PAS. Et le seems rather small existe BEL ET BIEN. Mihawk est en train de dire NOIR SUR BLANC que la différence de niveau entre Barbe Blanche et lui eux SEMBLE PETITE. D'ailleurs, fait amusant, mais pourquoi Mihawk dit "THAT MAN" et pas "LES YONKOS", puisqu'ils ont le niveau de Barbe Blanche à vous entendre ? Pourquoi Mihawk, aka le mec qui a le niveau d'un commandant de Yonko n'a-t-il plutôt pas essayé de mesurer la distance qui le séparait DU GROUPE TOUT PUISSANT "YONKOS" ?